gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Lesson 691
Summary In the Seibouism's ship Kuyou, the cult prepares to infiltrate Earth to capture the terminal. As Takasugi predicted, their leaders, the Tendoushuu, decided to take advantage of the "chaos" to start their plan while mocking the country's weakness and boasting their own future success. Back to the city within the central police building, Soyo asks the police force to help guide the people into shelters and to set a perimeter around the terminal. Nobume interrupts to talk about Katsura but Soyo insists that it and her grief should wait. The older woman refuses before telling her that Katsura's body vanished. Nobume found it strange that little intel beyond his death was given yet said death was purposely broadcast all over Japan. Plus before the terrorist bombing, the entire terminal and the surrounding five kilometers was evacuated, meaning only the building may be damaged. Soyo wonders what was going on until Matsudaira reveals that this was meant to frame Takasugi. But even he admit that the ex-Kihetai leader wasn't capable of gathering that much people. Only someone at the level of a prime minister can do so. In the streets, Okita gives Shinpachi and Kagara the same information and the bespectacled teen concludes that there was an accomplice. Instead, Okita (and Matsudaira) reveal that there still exist another Joui patriot more dangerous than Takasugi and was the only Joui to take Japan: Katsura himself. On the rooftop, Katsura chides Gintoki on not being careful of protecting important things since someone (Takasugi) may launch a surprise attack and steal it. He declares that he will take the heart, except while juggling the item, it fell out of his hand and bounced off the roof. Gintoki and Katsura quickly jump after it, while Gintoki angrily berates the long-haired man on tricking him and working together with the one-eyed man. Katsura instead insists they used each other thanks to their shared goal of destroying the cult as he kicks off the wall to take him closer to the heart. Gintoki kicks the other man into a ledge, further yelling at him for still being his terrorist self. Katsura pins Gintoki to the wall with his sword before kicking the heart in the air, declaring that he never was prime minister or a terrorist but a disciple of Shouyou who has done shameful things. The duo sees the Naraku running down the side of the building, reaching for the item before kicking off each other and the walls to kill the assassins before reaching out to the item. Takasugi gleefully lands on Gintoki's and Katsura's faces and grabs the heart, telling the duo that since all preparations are finished, the two should stand back and watch. The duo grab Takasugi's ankles and slams him into the ground with the waiting Naraku, angrily yelling that he should stand back and watch. The trio survive their fall and fight the assassins. Back to the police building, Matsudaira tells Soyo and Nobume that Katsura planned to kill Zurump from the beginning. Since there will be opposition in trying to reform Japan, Katsura purposely took the brunt of the hatred while helping to restore the country to a new future. Then, when he was assassinated, the hatred would have died with him, so the next generation can continue rebuilding as the new government. Okita, who was separately telling this to the teens, reveals that the original plan was for Matsudaira and Okita to "assassinate" Zurump to protect him from real attacks which even involved the Shinsengumi staying dissolved so that some of that group can infiltrate the opposition forces. They didn't expect Takasugi's actual appearance, nor Katsura's terminal bombing. Okita and Matsudaira remember Katsura's words of using themselves as stepping stones for the new country that will be born in the ashes of the old. The two were surprised on how the changes progressed but it seems that there was one thing left to do. Meanwhile, Katsura, Gintoki, and Takasugi kill all the assassins before Katsura finds the heart. He asks Gintoki what he thought of the rebuilt Edo and if he found a way to use the heart; even if he ends up destroying the new Edo, did the silver haired man have the resolve to save or kill Utsuro. Katsura admits that like the other two, he have been searching for a means to save their teacher with little success. Despite the same core feelings, their actions were scattered. Gintoki counters that this has never changed: if Katsura wants to kill their teacher, then Gintoki will save him; if Takasugi wants to save their teacher, then Gintoki will kill him. Gintoki will take the opposite path the others didn't choose so they can cover all possibilities. He believes that Katsura's and Takasugi's paths weren't wrong so Gintoki will start from any path, being pure white. Katsura throws the heart to Gintoki, declaring that he'll bet on him and they'll find a way to save everyone. Characters * Tokugawa Soyo * Imai Nobume * Matsudaira Katakuriko * Okita Sougo * Shimura Shinpachi * Kagura * Tendoshu * Katsura Kotarou * Takasugi Shinsuke * Sakata Gintoki * Tenshouin Naraku Category:Chapters